GALAXIANOS Y EQUESTRIANOS VS GRIFOS Y OSCUROS
by black blood313
Summary: Una guerra entre grifos y equestrianos de a desarrollado, celestia trata de pararlo pero no lo logra, pero un ser llamado "Galaxy Legendary" y sus galaxianos trataran de pararlo mientras un viejo enemigo de Galaxy aparece y tratara una vez mas matarlo ¿lo lograra o no? ¿lograra Galaxy parar esta guerra?
1. Chapter 1

**GALAXIANOS Y EQUESTRIANOS VS GRIFOS Y OSCUROS**

**Esta historia está relacionada con la saga "Galaxy Legendary protector del universo y de equestria, ha y my Little pony no es mía es de hasbro y laures faust, solo Galaxy Legendary, sus galaxianos y las sombras con oscuro son mias. **

Era un día lluvioso, celestia estaba convenciendo al rey grifo de parar la guerra que estaba a punto de desarrollarse entre equestrianos y grifos; las tropas equestrianas estaban formadas por los 3 tipos de ponis: pegaso, unicornio y terrestres, y contaban con más de 70.000 sementales y yeguas dispuestos a luchar por su nación. Mientras que el imperio grifo contaba con más de 500.000 grifos dispuestos a pelear. En la charla entre el rey y la princesa celestia:

Celestia: rey grifo pare la guerra, seguro podemos hablar de este conflicto.

Rey grifo: lo siento celestia, pero mi pueblo ya ha hablado y quiere la guerra quieras o no tendrás que batallar contra mi pueblo no contra mí.

Mientras en las montañas, un ser extraño estaba mirando esto atreves de un holograma y atrás del un holograma del ejército de más de un infinito número de tropas entre a infinito, contando razas extrañas y extintas conocidas como galaxianos (porque en idioma galaxiano= galaxiano significa "seres trans especie").

Voz desconocida: entonces estaremos preparados para esta batalla. No es cierto general Galaxy Legendary protector del universo.

Galaxy Legendary era una especie de dragón humano mezclado con la de un alicornio, porque su madre era una alicornio y su padre un humano dragón. Tenía el pelo de un tono oscuro, un ojo dragón y el otro con un parche (secuencia de la guerra galaxiana entre los oscuros llamada "guerra de los 25.000 años")(porque en idioma galaxiano= 25.000 años son 25 años), el cuerpo cubierto de escamas color rojo, unas alas de alicornio y su cuerno, una cola de dragón cubierta de escamas negras y un traje de general con un chaleco color negro.

Galaxy: si así es, celestia recibirá todo el apoyo de mí y mi ejército, sub general Gabriel.

Cuando entra en la sala un mensajero.

Mensajero: general Galaxy, tengo un informe de su capitán Dianini diciendo que el ejercito galaxiano ya está listo para entrar en las naves de transporte.

Galaxy: gracias mensajero, tiene algo mas para mí o para el sub general Gabriel.

Mensajero: si tengo otro mensaje, es de su espía: dice que las sombras están del lado de los grifos y su general y gobernante oscuro está hablando con los grifos de cómo matar a los equestrianos.

Galaxy: ¡me cago en su puta madre! Tenemos que darnos prisa, envía un mensaje al capitán Dianini y al sub capitán Explosión Explosiva que vengan con el ejercito de inmediato.

Mensajero: si, general.

Se marcho en una nave tamaño casa que era una nave mensajera.

Galaxy: voy al encuentro de la primera batalla voy a ayudar como puedo, no intervengan, entendido.

Ambos dos: yes, general.

Galaxy: bien.

Galaxy se va corriendo como un meteorito (ya que su velocidad lo hace el más rápido del universo corriendo y volando) y llega al encuentro entre tropas equestrianas y los grifos. Donde el saca una espada llamada "espada infernus" (se llama así porque fue forjada en el tártaro y tiene la armonía de un lado y el caos del otro) y con un sistema que lo hace invisible queda en medio de las tropas, cuando están a punto de luchar Galaxy quita la invisibilidad y dirige su espada a donde están los grifos.

Galaxy: terminen esta batalla ya o los matare grifos seguidores de las sombras.

Uno de los grifos: así, inténtalo.

Galaxy: ustedes lo quisieron, luego no me vengan a pedir que pare y ustedes equestrianos díganle a Celestia que Galaxy Legendary ósea yo y su ejército está con ella.

Galaxy levanta su espada mientras que los equestrianos se retiran de lo que va a ser una masacre.

Grifos: ¡esta será tu muerte!

Gritaron los grifos.

Y él dijo detrás de ellos.

Galaxy: no será la de ustedes.

Puso una canción llamada monster de skillet y en peso a atacar. La cantaba una y otra vez mientras los mataba uno por uno.

(Aquí está la letra de la canción, está en ingles)

The secret side of me  
I never let you see  
I keep it caged but I can't control it.  
So stay away from me  
The beast is ugly, I feel the rage and I just can't hold it

It's scratchin on the walls,  
In the closet in the halls  
It comes awake and I can't control it  
Hidin under the bed,  
In my body in my head  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this—make it end

CHORUS:  
I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin,  
I must confess that I feel like a monster!

I hate what I've become,  
The nightmare's just begun,  
I must confess that I feel like a monster!

I, I feel like a monster!  
I, I feel like a monster!

My secret side I keep  
Hid under lock and key  
I keep it caged but I can't control it-  
Cause if I let him out,  
He'll tear me up—break me down.  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this—make it end?

I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin,  
I must confess that I feel like a monster!

I hate what I've become,  
The nightmare's just begun,  
I must confess that I feel like a monster!  
I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin,  
I must confess that I feel like a monster!  
I, I feel like a monster!  
I, I feel like a monster!  
Its hidin in the dark,  
Its teeth are razor sharp,  
There's no escape for me  
It wants my soul—it wants my heart

No one can hear me scream,  
Maybe it's just a dream,  
Or maybe its inside of me  
Stop this monster!  
I feel it deep within,  
it's just beneath the skin,  
I must confess that I feel like a monster!  
I hate what I've become,  
the nightmare's just begun,  
I must confess that I feel like a monster!  
I feel it deep within,  
it's just beneath the skin,  
I must confess that I feel like a monster!  
I've gotta lose control!  
Heres something, let it go!  
I must confess that I feel like a monster!  
I, I feel like a monster!  
I, I feel like a monster!  
I, I feel like a monster!  
I, I FEEL LIKE A MONSTER!

Hasta que estaban todos muertos y Galaxy estaba lleno de sangre y su canción se escucho por todo el continente conocido como Equestria. Y de la nada aparecieron sus hombres armados con "escopetas revolucionarias" (se llaman así por que son mitad de cualquier arma humana y se cagan de cualquier forma: como una pistola, una escopeta, una M4, etc.) y su capitán, su sub general y el sub capitán. Se chasqueo los dedos y la sangre había desaparecido.

Luego aparece Celestia y dos guardias reales solares, los míos eran guardias lunares galaxianos.

_Continuara…_

**Que les pareció mi historia, acepto sus críticas y manden rewins, Galaxy Legendary se despide. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Galaxianos Y Equestrianos VS Grifos Y Las Sombras**

**TENGO POR ENTENDIDO QUE EL FORO DE LOS MALOS FICS Y SUS AUTORES ME A ESTADO VISITANDO ESTOS DIAS POR PROBLEMAS DE NARRACIÒN, BUENO TENGO ALGUNOS PROBLEMAS PERO TENGO 13 AÑOS, NO UNO DE ESTOS DE 45 AÑOS (ESTA PARTE ES PARA LOS DEL FORO). BUENO SIN MÁS QUE DECIR, SEGUIERE CON ESTA HISTORIA.**

Los guardias de la princesa estaban a la defensiva, claro piensan que seres como ellos podríamos hacerle daño, galaxy da el primer paso al frente acompañado de sus guardias lunares (se les llama guardias lunares porque a los galaxianos les encanta la noche y sus guardias tienen una armadura que simboliza a galaxy guardián del universo y protector de la noche), pero fue una mala idea al dar en primer paso ya que uno de los dos guardias le trato de lanzar su lanza pero fue detenida por unos de los guardias galaxianos, Celestia les dice a sus hombres no atacar y galaxy dice lo mismo.

Luego de ese rato incomodo, galaxy le digo a celestia que balla a su campamento para hablar, los dos retiraron a sus guardias y se quedaron solos hablando:

Galaxy: Bienvenida a mi campamento princesa celestia, es un honor tenerla aquí.

Celestia: Para mí también señor galaxy.

Galaxy: Solo dime galaxy, "señor galaxy" nunca me gusto.

Celestia: A que debo su encuentro galaxy.

Galaxy: Voy a ayudar a tu país, millones y millones de mi tropas están deseosos de parar esta guerra y luchar también ¿Celestia aceptas mi oferta de ayudarte te aseguro que no te arrepentirás?

Celestia: Acepto tu oferta.

Galaxy: Gracias celestia ya puedo dispersar a mis tropas en toda Equestria.

Celestia: Si, galaxy pero tengo que hacerte una pregunta.

Galaxy: Dila.

Celestia: ¿Por qué te pareces a un dragón mezclado con una alicornio?

Galaxy: Porque mi padre era "Galaxy Original" y era un galaxiano dragón humano y mi madre "Luz en la Oscuridad" era una alicornio solo quedaban en el universo viviendo los últimos alicornios: mi madre, tus padres, tu hermana, tu prima, tu celestia y yo.

Celestia: Yo no sabía eso.

Galaxy: Ni nadie más de tu familia, excepto tus padres, mi familia ya sabía eso hace milenios. A mí me lo dijeron a la edad de catorce mil años. ¿Otra pregunta Celestia?

Celestia: Si, ¿en que idioma habla tu especie?

Galaxy: Galaxiano que en nuestro idioma significa no solo seres trans especies si no "ingle y ruso" esos dos idiomas mezclados forman nuestro idioma galaxiano.

De la nada aparece el sargento EL MARTI para reportarme de la situación de la batalla que se está desarrollando en appleroosa entre galaxianos y oscuros.

El sargento EL MARTI era un alicornio de veinticinco años, color negro con algo de azul en las alas, la crin color azul igual que la cola y las pesuñas, ojos color rojo con negro. Él era el reportero de batalla y el sexto sargento al mando del pelotón veintitrés y treinta, viejo amigo de galaxy y uno de los miles de alicornios menores.

(Los alicornios menores son mortales, pero tienen una cantidad de magia poderosa. A diferencia de alicornios mayores como galaxy que son inmortales y pueden manejar la magia negra y blanca, porque los alicornios menores solo pueden manejar la magia blanca y algo de la negra).

EL MARTI: General galaxy tengo el reporte de la batalla de appleroosa.

Galaxy: amigo mío, ¿Cómo te ha ido?

EL MARTI: bien.

Galaxy: ¿Que paso en appleroosa? ¿Quién gano?-dijo galaxy algo preocupado.

EL MARTI: Ganamos nosotros, general y los oscuros fueron a llorar con sus madres.

Galaxy: ¡SI! Chúpate esa sombra te gane hijo de la gran puta.

Celestia: he galaxy.

Galaxy: Si, Ho perdón princesa celestia. Sargento EL MARTI le presento a la princesa celestia, gobernante de las tres clases de ponis y alicornio mayor.

EL martí: Ho perdón princesa, me presento sargento el martí a sus órdenes.

Galaxy: Sargento usted será ascendido a sargento 1º y será el guardián y protector de la princesa luna. Princesa celestia puede retirarse.

Celestia: gracias galaxy por dejarme estar en tu campamento, la próxima vez que nos reunamos será en mi castillo-dijo celestia antes de irse con sus guardias y de la nada empezaba a latirle el corazón cada vez que pensaba en el general galaxy.

Galaxy: está hecho, hasta luego princesa.

Celestia: hasta luego galaxy-dijo algo sonrojada cuando menciono su nombre y se fue en un carruaje.

El martí: yo no sé galaxy pero se veía algo sonrojada.

Galaxy: si yo también lo note, martí si quieres puedes irte hoy o mañana al palacio de la princesa celestia a ir a cuidar a luna.

El martí: gracias amigo mío, gracias-dijo antes de irse volando hasta donde estaba la princesa celestia.

Galaxy: ¡ DE NADA!-grito galaxy a su amigo que se iba volando.

_Continuara…_

**Y este bronys y pegasisters ha sido la segunda parte de la historia, le dijo dedico esto al martí y a toda persona que lea esto y si quieren que los agregue a la historia solo mándenme un mensaje y yo los aceptare con gusto y no se olviden de mandar rewins, hasta la próxima galaxy legendary se despide. **


	3. Chapter 3

Galaxianos y equestrianos vs grifos y oscuros

**Capitulo 3**

El Sargento Marti caminaba con Celestia por los pasillos del palacio de canterlot.

Celestia:- Espero que pueda cuidar bien de mi hermana.

Marti:- Puede confiar en mí.

Entran en la sala del trono donde estaba Luna esperándolos.

Celestia:- Luna, él es tu nuevo guardia personal. El sargento Marti.

Luna:- Es un placer sargento.

Marti:- El placer es todo mío – dijo tomando una de sus pesuñas y besándola.

Celestia:- Bueno, sargento le mostrare su habitación, después de eso podrán conoces después de todo pasaran mucho tiempo juntos – le guiño el ojo a su hermana.

Luna:- ¡CELY!

Marti:- _Yeguas – _pensó.

Luego de que Marti desempacara fue a buscar a Luna, la noche ya había caído. Marti la encontró en un balcón y decidió acercarse.

Marti:- Hola alteza.

Luna:- Llámame Luna.

Marti:- Como quiera – nota algo en el rostro de Luna – Luna tus ojos están vidriosos, ¿has estado llorando?

Luna:- ¡YO! ¡LLORANDO! Por favor.

Marti:- Sabes noto que no es buena mintiendo.

Luna suspira – No creo que lo entiendas.

Marti:- No lo sabremos hasta que me lo diga.

Vuelve a suspirar – Está bien, lo que pasa es que….me siento sola.

Marti:- ¿y su hermana?

Luna:- Ella gobierna durante el día y yo durante la noche, solo nos vemos en la cena y el desayuno y en uno que otro evento de importancia.

Marti nota que Luna sostiene un libro de aves.

Marti:- ¿Le gustan las aves?

Luna:- Mucho.

Marti:- ¿Cuál es su favorita?

Luna:- El fénix, ¿Por qué?  
Marti:- ¿Fénix? Es perfecto, deme un segundo.

Marti sale corriendo y vuelve con una libreta, un tazón y muchas cosas extrañas.

Acomoda todo sobre una pequeña meza que estaba ubicada en el balcón.

Marti:- Bien ¿Cómo era esto?

Luna:- ¿Qué haces?

Marti:- Preparo la cura para su soledad.

Marti:- Bien, un pizca de pólvora negra – la vierte sobre el tazón – un litro de tinta azul – sumerge eso en el tazón – una garra de dragón – puso la garra en el tazón – una pizca muy pequeña de nitroglicerina – eso llamo la atención de Luna – y un poco de fuego.

Luna:- ¡¿FUEGO, NITROGLICERINA?! ¡ALTO! –antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Marti tiro el fuego sobre el tazón, luna se cubrió con un campo de fuerza pero noto que no pasó nada.

Marti:- ¿Qué demonios? Se supone que eso nos da el resultado, a ver quizás me falto algo.

Luna:- ¿Qué tratas de hacer? ¿Una bomba casera?

Marti:- Ahh me falto cumulo.

Toma una nube y pone un pedazo de ella en el tazón.

Marti:- Bien eso será suficiente.

El tazón empieza a brillar y de él sale un pequeño huevo azul nocturno.

Luna:- ¿Qué es eso?

Marti:- Princesa ¿conoce el fuego nocturno?  
Luna:- Claro, es fuego frio.

Marti:- Invoque un poco y cubra el huevo con él.

Luna invoca el fuego y cubre le huevo con él, para su sorpresa el huevo se empieza a romper y sale del un pequeño polluelo azul.

Luna:- ¿Qué es eso?

Marti toma el polluelo – es un fénix nocturno.

Luna:- ¿Un qué?

Marti:- Es una especie que cree, en mi hogar tengo toda una reserva con cientos de ejemplares, pero creo que aquí no son comunes – Le entrega el polluelo a luna – Su nombre el Nightmare fire, y le será leal siempre.

**Esto está dedicado a mi amigo el marti** **y a su amada luna, también diré del nuevo fic de marti llamado "son of shadow"; él les dirá de que se trata. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo de esta historia.**


End file.
